With the advent of 5G networks, network operators will be able to orchestrate specific capabilities across their networks. Network slicing is the ability to deliver multiple network occurrences over one shared infrastructure, while also improving flexibility and agility across the network. This means that different “slices” of the network, or network segments, can be created and customized depending on a system's needs. For example, within a shared network infrastructure, a slice or segment can be used for a specific industry, for a specific need, and/or even at a specific time.
The concept of end to end network slicing introduced by 5G opens up the potential for service providers to offer value added services to their customers. These service providers provide fixed broadband to their customers according to their customer network's quality of service (QoS), which in turn affects the quality of experience (QoE) for the user. However, while service provider operators may have control over the logical segmentation of the network in their own core, they lack any QoS control between nodes in the customer network itself. If there is a remote node in a customer network, for example, the QoS may differ between the remote node and a node on the customer's local network. Hence there is a need to come up with a mechanism to provide coordinated segmentation and QoE between customer networks and service provider networks. Here, a solution is provided that uses segment routing to route traffic in the service provider core that supports differentiated QoS for business-critical applications and traffic types at all nodes.